A Christmas to Remember
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: For Dinx & ilovenaley - Teen mother Bella, leaves her daughters with her best friend Edward for Christmas. What happens when their past doesn't mean anything to them any more? Crappy Summary I know..please read. x


**Okay so I haven't written anything for a while due to the explanation on my profile. But this has been written for two amazing FF writers who I have met this year and have become my best friends/sisters. Thanks to Dinx and ilovenaley. You two are the best thing that has happened to me this year, so this is for you…Hope you like it xx**

It was Christmas Day, my first as an adult as I was now 18. But I'd had the responsibilities of an adult since I was 15. I was a mother of two darling daughters, Jessica and Serina. My parents, Charlie and Renee, had disliked the fact that I was sexually active from a young age and even though they tried to deter me from my long term best friend/boyfriend, there was nothing they could do. I wanted him.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen had been my best friend since I was two. His father, Carlisle Cullen, has treated me for chicken pox when I was two and brought Edward to the house with him. Although Edward was three years my elder, he "protected" me from all the "scratchy poxies". I later became friends with his cousin, Alice Brandon. Even though we were in different years at school Edward always stayed with me, even though his friends, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock, were always giving him stick about it. He didn't care; I was his Bella and no-one else's.

I was 14 when I first slept with Edward, it didn't mean to happen it just did. We were secretly dating because no-one believed that a fourteen and seventeen year old could fall in love, but we were and had been for a while. We were at his house, because his parents were away, and during a heavy make out session one thing lead to another and two months later I held the positive stick in my hands, I was pregnant.

Much to our parents dislike Edward and I refused to give up the baby at any point during the pregnancy, we wanted her and were going to raise her no matter how hard it was, we wouldn't give up, we _were_ a family. On February 14th Jessica Alice Renesmee Cullen was born screaming at 5 pound 6 ounces with her father's green eyes and my wild brown locks, she was perfect. Although Edward was now 18 and I was 15, our parents forbid us to live together so Edward visited everyday, until he went to college. He didn't go far, only to Seattle but for us it felt like he was on the other side of the world. Jessica stayed home with my mom while I went back to school, I had to finish my education that was the promise I had made to my mom and dad so I could keep Jessica as my own. Even my tough dad had a soft spot for her and she had everyone wrapped around her chubby baby fingers.

Edward came every time he could and constantly talked to us on Skype, I could see he missed her, but he wanted to become a surgeon, so this is what he had to do, it was a sacrifice worth making, I kept reminding him. The distance for us became harder and harder as we both began to live two separate lives. The love was there, yes, but the fact we were both different ages had finally sunk in, our relationship was becoming strained.

On my 16th birthday Edward came home, it was a surprise visit that made my year, we consummated our love again, trying to prove to ourselves that we were still the same people we were all those years ago; and on Jessica's 2nd birthday we both got a present, I was pregnant, again. Now you're probably thinking that I'm either a slut or a baby machine, to be honest I was neither. Edward and I had only slept together twice and each resulted in children, it was then we decided to stop. Edward was away for much of this pregnancy which put a strain on our relationship even more. When we agreed on taking a break, my heart shattered, but it was best for all of us. On Edward's birthday Serina Rosalie Carlie Cullen was born, she was quiet compared to our chatterbox, Jessica, but we still loved her just as much. She was the complete opposite to her sister, she had my hazel eyes and Edward's copper hair, and she was perfect.

And that brings us back to today. Christmas Day. Edward was taking the girls for Christmas, we had grown apart and he wanted to spend more time with his college friends and Emmett and Jasper, while I was happy to be back in Forks with Alice and our new friend Rosalie, whose avid interest in Emmett grew day by day. I'd applied for an internship the following year so I didn't have to move the girls. I was going to stay in Forks and become a teacher, while Edward was still in Seattle. I had told him that he could have the girls from Christmas Eve as long as I got them on Boxing Day, he agreed wanting to spend the holidays with them and his parents.

Charlie, Renee and I went to Black's house, over at La Push, Jacob Black had been a friend growing up and though we weren't very close we always went to his house for Christmas. Billy Black, Jake's dad, and Charlie were great friends and so I could never reject going to their house. The Clearwater's, Harry, Sue and their kids Leah and Seth, came as well. Although Seth was younger than us he didn't seem to care, and joined in the same things we did.

Today felt different though, I missed the girls terribly, even though I tried to hide it, Edward had seen my tears when he had picked up the girls last night; but we had a deal and so I was going to stick with it, it was only fair. He'd let them call me this morning to wish me a "Mewwy Kissmas" (as Jessica had called it) and I had broken down, they were my babies I couldn't live without them. I'd sat by the window most of the day watching the snow settle on the ground as everyone played charades, I wasn't feeling the holiday season as the snow fell and the light flickered various colors. As I sat on the window ledge looking out into the snow I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. It was Edward. I picked it up immediately my mind immediately going to a bad situation.

"Mommy?" Jessica said into the phone as I picked it up.

"Jess?" I asked, wondering why my baby girl was on her daddy's phone.

"I miss you mommy," she said. I smiled hearing my little girl's voice; tears began to well up in my eyes.

"I miss you too, baby, where are you? Where's daddy and Seri?" I asked wanting to make sure she was safe.

"They here," she said, trying to sound grown up. "We going to gammy's house and daddy said to call you cause you were sad. But I said that's silly, mommy's never sad"

"You're going to grandma's house now?" I asked, looking at my watch. It was well passed midday, they were late considering they were going to lunch.

"Yeah, Seri was tired so daddy said she could sleep more and he told gammy we were going late," she explained.

"Is daddy driving?" I asked, wanting to talk to him, something was up and I knew it.

"Yup," Jess replied popping the "p" like I did.

"Give it to Serina then," I said knowing that I was going to have a limited conversation with my youngest but it was worth it.

"Okay, bye mommy..."Jess replied handing over the phone to her baby sister.

"Hi Mamma," Seri said cheerily, she was wide awake alright.

"How's mommy's baby girl doing?" I asked.

"I good mamma, we going to gammy's for turkey!" she replied, her mouth watering at the sound of her favorite meat.

"Yummy," I replied, even though I hated the stuff, "And what presents did Santa give Seri today?"

"I gots lots mamma, I gots clothes and lots of toys mamma, big ones!" I laughed she loved playing with toys that were bigger than her, although she was small for her age so that wasn't hard.

"Hmm, and what did Santa get Jess?" I asked.

"Santie gots Jessie toys and books and clothes and she got a camera!" Edward had bought Jessica, her first baby camera for Christmas; he'd asked me before getting it and seeing as she was now nearing five I thought it should be okay.

"Huh, really?" I asked acting surprised.

"Yeah! And it's pink!" I laughed knowing how girly my girls where, they were influenced by Alice and Rosalie too much.

"Daddy wanna speak to you," she said and handed over the phone to Edward before I got to say goodbye.

"Hey Bellie," he smiled down the phone, I could hear giggles in the background when he called me that, it had all stemmed from the rather large pregnant belly I had had when I was pregnant, both times, and he'd never let it go.

"Hi," I said wistfully. I still loved him, I really did, I just had to let him live his life and I had to live mine.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Same to you," I replied. This was small talk, he was avoiding something. Before I had a chance to confront him I heard a car pull out outside of Jacob's house. We were all here, unless they were expecting someone else. The horn was blown which threw everyone off guard, rarely anyone came down here, so who would it be? I looked out of the window trying to see the car and who was in it, with no success.

"Sweetie, come outside," he said.

"What?" I replied, totally confused. "Edward, why would I go outside? It's totally freezing and snowing."

"Just _come_," he said again emphasizing on the last word.

I sighed, what was the point? So I got up from the ledge and wrapped myself up in my coat, scarf and hat, still clutching the phone to my ear. I stepped outside, feeling everyone's gaze on me from the window. "Okay, I'm outside now, what am I doing here?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Just stand there and close your eyes okay?" he asked calm as a freaking cucumber.

So I did. I could hear footsteps approaching and then a set of arms wrap around each of my legs.

"Mewwy Kissmas, mommy," I heard Jessica say, I opened my eyes and looked down to see Jessica and Serina looking back up at me. I smiled the biggest smile, the same one I had the first time I held each of them in my arms.

"Merry Christmas babies," I laughed picking them up and hugging them tightly.

"We keep secret see," Serina pointed out.

"Yes you did," I laughed, not caring that they had lied to me about going to see Edward's parents, they were here that was all I wanted. But where was Edward? "Where's Daddy?" I asked, still clutching the girls, one in each arm, scanning the snow.

Jessica pointed to the car and then wanted down after seeing her other grandparents from the window; and if Jessica wanted down Serina wanted down too.

I made sure they got into the house before, placing my phone in my pocket and running to Edward; I wrapped my arms around his neck, inhaling his musky scent. I buried my head in his shoulder and began to cry, tears of happiness. "I'm sorry," I bawled into his jacket."

He tightened this grip around me, stroking my hair, "Shh," he whispered, "Why are you sorry?"

"I ruined your Christmas with your parents," I sobbed.

"No you didn't," he laughed. "I've had this planned for a very long time Bella Swan, we were never having turkey with parents, it was all a plot," he smiled.

I looked up at him, his green eyes looking back at me. "What do you mean?" I sniffed.

"Tonight Bella, I want to ask you something. Something I should have asked you the day you turned 18, but I didn't. Bella I love you with all my being, and I was stupid enough to let my friends get into my head and let you go. We have two amazing daughters and I couldn't ask for anything more from you except..." He paused getting down on one knee as he withdrew a blood red velvet box from his jacket pocket.

As gasped escaped my lips as he opened the box to reveal a ring. But not just any ring, this ring was the most beautifulness ring I had even seen. It has a platinum band with a single diamond in the shape of a heart, it was corny, but I loved it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, mother of my children, keeper of my heart, will you marry me?" He asked his emerald eyes looking up at me as I tried to hold back the tears.

Without I second thought I replied, "Yes."

He got up immediately as I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I love you so much," he whispered into my hair, putting me back down on the ground and slipping the ring onto my finger, it was perfect.

"I love you too," I replied as he showered me with kisses.

"Merry Christmas wife," he said.

"Merry Christmas husband..."


End file.
